godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
King Cobra (Diamond Eye)
|image =GW_KingCobra_bettermaybe.png |caption =King Cobra in Warrior of Light Diamond Eye |name =King Cobra |species =Serpentine Zensei Majin |nicknames =None |height =?? meters |length =?? meters |weight =?? kg |forms =Gen Kai Ryu, King Cobra |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =Hitodetsubo, Wareatama, Gerarachin, Mojingah, Kerarin, Kero Cat, Satan Bat, Cow People, Horse People, Onikabuton, Princess Cobra |enemies =Diamond Eye |firstappearance =''Warrior of Light Diamond Eye'' Episode 1: My Name is Diamond Eye |roar =None. }} King Cobra is a serpentine created by Toho and leader of the Zensei Majin who first appeared in episode 1 of the 1973 tokusatsu television program, Warrior of Light Diamond Eye, episode being titled My Name is Diamond Eye. Appearance King Cobra is a brown monster that is somewhat anthropomorphic. He has pointed ears, a small nose, and cobra appendages on both of his shoulders. Personality King Cobra is extremely vicious and cunning, but usually stands back and lets his minions do his dirty-work. He wants to take over the world, so he can lead an army of Zensei Majin to possibly go to war with other civilizations. When he is put into combat (which isn't often), he is very powerful and proves to be even match for Diamond Eye. History ''Warrior of Light Diamond Eye My Name is Diamond Eye King Cobra was the kingpin of the evil monster gang known as the Zensei Majin. King Cobra's objective was to conquer the world and be the true king of the world. But one thing stood in his way, news reporter Rai Kotaru and the spirit Diamond Eye. He mainly disguised as a man named '''Gen Kai Ryu' and he went on a jewel heist alongside a group of Horse and Cow People disguised as bandits, Mojingah who was disguised as a man named Nishida, and Kero Cat who was disguised as a woman named Shu Dama. During their heist, young news reporter Rai Kotaru discovered what they were doing and followed them. Of course, Rai was caught and almost killed until suddenly, one of the stolen gems flew up in the air releasing Diamond Eye who killed Mojingah and the other combatants. Diamond Eye also had a short fight against King Cobra who teleported away to safety. Kero Cat fled the scene unscathed. Ever since this incident, King Cobra has been trying to figure out a way to kill Rai and Diamond Eye. All attempts remained unsuccessful. ''King Cobra's Great Battle! King Cobra wanted a special gem that was stolen by a little boy that could be used to create a special laser rifle that can incinerate anything the laser hits. Kero Cat was sent to do the job and she successfully kidnapped the child and brutally beat him. Rai also stumbled upon the room they were in and was sent into a cellar with the child. Kero Cat tried to kill Rai with the successfully made laser rifle, but missed. Rai summoned Diamond Eye who killed Kero Cat with the Royal Punch after a short fight. Just afterwards, Diamond Eye challenged King Cobra to a dual. They seemed to have been an even match, both blocking and dodging each other's attacks until they collided in the air, and Diamond Eye stabbed King Cobra in the femur, seriously injuring him, leading to the next episode where he summons his daughter to take his place while he recovers. He also summons Onikabuton as a #2 in command for Princess Cobra while he recovers from his injuries. King Cobra doesn't fully recover until King Cobra's Great Revival, and even then, he still remained weak until a few episodes later. King Cobra's Final Battle'' As King Cobra was trying to think up a way to destroy Diamond Eye once and for all, Hitodetsubo was sent alongside Princess Cobra to kidnap Rai Kotaru's friends, Kabo-ko and Goro. They successfully do so in an ambush and King Cobra holds them at gunpoint. Rai disguises as one of the bandits to access King Cobra's special room, and sees his friends being tortured. Rai steals Gen Kai Ryu (King Cobra)'s gun and holds him at gunpoint, but not for long, as Dogura (Hitodetsubo) enters the room and ties up Rai. Rai then summons Diamond Eye who fires his Inner-Soul Illumination Beam at the evildoers, revealing their true forms. Diamond Eye then frees the trio and they retreat. Diamond Eye had a short fight with Princess Cobra and Hitodetsubo as King Cobra was present in the room. King Cobra activated a trap door beneath Diamond Eye, leading him into King Cobra's secret lair, where Diamond Eye was attacked by Mojingah, Hitodetsubo, Kerarin, Wareatama, Gerarachin, a Cow Person, and a Horse Person. After a shortish battle, Diamond Eye was able to get the group to pile together and destroy all of them with a single Royal Punch. Meanwhile, Princess Cobra and King Cobra found Rai and his friends once more and chained them. Diamond Eye found them, but King Cobra had Diamond Eye in chains as well. Princess Cobra was told by her father to execute Rai, but Rai convinced her to refuse, and a furious King Cobra then slit her throat. Diamond Eye then challenged King Cobra to a final dual and King Cobra was quickly defeated with the Royal Punch. Diamond Eye used his Spirit Cleansing Ray to turn Princess Cobra back into Rankha, who was no longer possessed by the demon. The group had a small conversation before Diamond Eye left, acknowledging that he no longer had to protect Rai or anyone else from the now destroyed Zensei Majin gang. Abilities Gen Kai Ryu King Cobra's main disguise is a man of the name Gen Kai Ryu, however he is often seen in other disguises. Snake Bullets King Cobra can fire explosive bullets from the two snakes seen on his shoulder. Naginata King Cobra will sometimes be seen wielding a naginata. Scimitar King Cobra will sometimes be seen wielding a scimitar. Teleportation King Cobra is capable of teleportation. Gallery Category:Toho Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Showa series Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Diamond Eye Kaiju Category:Reptiles